


Toi, moi, bureau, studio.

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, PWP, top!baek, écrit en janvier 2015 mais toujours d'actualité ;)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'il vit Chanyeol disparaître derrière la porte de son studio, Baekhyun sourit pour lui-même et s'y dirigea en toute discrétion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi, moi, bureau, studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Audrey & Sarah ♥

Lorsqu'il vit Chanyeol disparaître derrière la porte de son studio, Baekhyun sourit pour lui-même et s'y dirigea en toute discrétion. Chanyeol n'était même pas encore assis lorsqu'il entra, se tournant vers lui avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Baekhyun ferma à clé derrière lui et s'adossa à la porte, un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres. « Baek ? Que- », il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase, Baekhyun s'était jeté sur lui et avait agrippé son T-shirt pour le plaquer presque violemment contre son torse. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi », susurra-t-il, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Chanyeol étouffa un gémissement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas basculer, laissant l'opportunité à Baekhyun d'insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de résister – et qu'au fond il n'en avait pas envie. Baekhyun sourit contre ses lèvres, les mordillant sensuellement, puis le fit reculer contre son bureau.

Lorsque ses fesses butèrent contre le rebord, Chanyeol grogna légèrement et chercha à repousser son amant, à bout de souffle. « Wow, doucement ! », s'exclama-t-il, un peu sonné. Baekhyun l'ignora et glissa ses lèvres contre sa joue, déposant de petits baisers papillons sur sa peau devenue rouge avec l'excitation. Les mains du plus âgé ne restèrent pas immobiles non plus, une s'attaqua au T-shirt de Chanyeol, se faufilant dessous pour caresser son ventre, l'autre se posa sur la boucle de sa ceinture. « J'ai envie de toi », souffla-t-il dans son cou, avant de relever son visage vers lui pour lui lancer un regard brûlant et significatif, « maintenant ». Son ton était sans appel.

Lisant le désir dans les prunelles de son amant, Chanyeol s'humidifia les lèvres et, après avoir jeté un regard furtif vers la porte, hocha la tête. Baekhyun lui offrit un sourire carnassier et lui retira son T-shirt, le faisant asseoir sur le bureau. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour le distraire, ses mains débouclant sa ceinture avec dextérité puis en glissa une à l'intérieur de son boxer. Chanyeol échappa un hoquet de surprise au contact, celui-ci se transformant rapidement en gémissement lorsque Baekhyun commença à le caresser.

Agrippant le poignet de Baekhyun et, partagé entre l'envie de le stopper et de le supplier de continuer, Chanyeol se sentit partir loin, stimulé par les lèvres de Baekhyun contre les siennes mais aussi ses mains sur son corps. Son excitation venait de se réveiller et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Baekhyun se sépara de lui, sans stopper ses mouvements sur son membre, et taquina son cou de sa langue et de ses lèvres, ses dents s'accrochant à sa peau de temps à autre, laissant quelques traces de leur passage.

Le plus jeune soupira d'aise et bascula la tête en arrière lorsque Baekhyun accéléra le rythme de sa main, son autre main occupée à le débarrasser du boxer et du slim de Chanyeol. Celui-ci grogna lorsque Baekhyun stoppa ses mouvements, et fit la moue lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul des deux à être complètement dénudé. « Et toi ? », tenta-t-il, confus. Baekhyun lui fit un clin d'œil et se recula légèrement pour faire passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il déboutonna ensuite son jean et le fit glisser sensuellement le long de ses jambes avec son boxer. Les chaussettes, elles, restèrent, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Chanyeol se lécha les lèvres devant la vue plus qu'alléchante du corps complètement nu et excité de son amant.

Baekhyun se colla contre Chanyeol et agrippa ses cheveux pour l'embrasser langoureusement, mettant plus de force que nécessaire dans leur baiser. Il griffa légèrement le dos de Chanyeol, celui-ci se vengeant en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. Baekhyun lui mordit la lèvre, lui arrachant un grognement. Leurs lèvres toujours collées, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Ce fut le plus âgé qui brisa leur échange, déposant un baiser sur le nez de son amant. « Retourne-toi », murmura-t-il.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, Chanyeol s'exécuta, manquant de peu de s'entraver dans son slim et son boxer toujours à ses chevilles. Baekhyun étouffa un rire avec sa main et embrassa son épaule lorsque Chanyeol lui lança un regard offusqué.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Baekhyun pour comprendre que la différence de taille allait être un problème – il n'y avait pas réellement pensé lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de suivre Chanyeol jusqu'ici. Tant pis, il aviserait.

Sa bouche se colla contre la nuque de Chanyeol et il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains effleurant les hanches de son amant, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il suçota sa peau à certains endroits et laissa une de ses mains se promener sur le torse du plus jeune pour taquiner ses tétons. La respiration de Chanyeol s'accéléra et ses bras se mirent à trembler, il n'allait pas pouvoir prendre appui sur le bureau bien longtemps.

Baekhyun déposa un dernier baiser contre sa chute de reins et lui tapota les fesses pour attirer son attention. « La chaise ! », proposa-t-il finalement. Chanyeol se retourna et se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui le gênaient tandis que Baekhyun prenait place sur la chaise de bureau, s'installant confortablement. Son amant grimaça à l'idée de salir sa chaise bien aimée mais n'y pensa rapidement plus lorsque Baekhyun écarta outrageusement les jambes et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Chanyeol savait pourtant qu'il était loin d'être celui qui dominait la situation. Baekhyun sourit en coin et pencha la tête sur le côté. Chanyeol leva les yeux au ciel, embarrassé, puis s'assit sur ses genoux, agrippant le dos de la chaise pour garder son équilibre. Les bras de Baekhyun vinrent encercler sa taille pour le stabiliser tandis que le plus âgé levait la tête pour capturer ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Ses mains caressèrent son dos lentement puis descendirent sur ses fesses qu'il massa, avant que ses doigts n'effleurent l'intimité de Chanyeol.

Celui-ci sursauta au contact mais continua d'embrasser lascivement Baekhyun. Impatient, son amant le colla davantage contre lui pour lui faire accélérer les choses. Si Chanyeol avait eu droit à quelques caresses, ce n'était pas le cas de Baekhyun. Chanyeol rit légèrement et se souleva, prenant l'érection de Baekhyun en main, faisant quelques va-et-vient tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le faire languir. Les ongles de Baekhyun s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses hanches lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri silencieux. Une fois le membre de son amant complètement en lui, il soupira d'aise et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement.

Chanyeol débuta lentement, bougeant son bassin d'avant en arrière, avant de prendre appui sur les épaules de Baekhyun pour se soulever. Ses mouvements, désordonnés au début, se firent progressivement plus agiles et plus rapides tandis qu'il ondulait ses hanches sensuellement à la recherche de son plaisir, de leur plaisir. Baekhyun se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, quelques soupirs s'échappant de temps en temps de sa bouche tandis que Chanyeol avait plus de mal à contenir ses propres gémissements, choisissant plutôt de mordre son avant-bras.

Lorsque Baekhyun se sentit proche de l'orgasme, il déposa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Chanyeol qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla tour à tour, puis colla son nez contre son cou pour respirer son odeur et s'en imprégner. Bon dieu qu'il aimait son odeur. Chanyeol grogna légèrement et Baekhyun comprit qu'il était également proche de la jouissance. Il enroula sa main autour du membre du plus jeune et le caressa en rythme avec ses mouvements, Chanyeol se déversant peu après dans sa main, ses muscles se resserrant délicieusement sur Baekhyun qui atteignit l'orgasme à son tour.

Satisfait, Chanyeol cala sa tête contre le cou de Baekhyun et déposa un baiser contre sa mâchoire. Le plus âgé, lui, ne bougea pas, se contentant de maintenir le corps de son amant contre lui et de reprendre sa respiration. Puis, Chanyeol se redressa, soupirant lorsqu'ils furent séparés, et déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Baekhyun avant de ramasser ses vêtements.

« Douche ? », tenta Baekhyun, lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans les fesses. Chanyeol lui sourit et haussa un sourcil. « Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin oui... », marmonna-t-il, une fine pellicule de sueur faisant briller sa peau. Baekhyun sourit et se leva rapidement, pressé de prendre cette douche et tout ce qu'elle suggérait...

 


End file.
